


The Outcasts

by vaugelyoffendeddaderror



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Like warning, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate AU, add more as i go along, this is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaugelyoffendeddaderror/pseuds/vaugelyoffendeddaderror
Summary: Everyone's supposed to have a soulmate.Everyone's soulmate is supposed to be good to them.Everyone's soulmate should live long enough to meet them.Everyone's supposed to want their soulmate.Keyword: supposed.





	1. Blank Arms

**Roman**

Roman was about four when he first learned about soulmates

_“Mama?” Roman tugged at his mother’s dress._

_“Yes, my little prince?” His mother reached down and picked him up, making Roman giggle._

_“What’s that writing on your arms?” He asked, pointing at it.  
_

_“Oh,” She laughed softly and put him down, “That’s your father's name. He’s my soulmate. When I turned sixteen, it appeared. And when I was nineteen, I met him. Then, we got married and had Claire and then...”  
_

_“YOU HAD ME!” He jumped in the air, a grin on his face._

_His mother laughed and sat down on the grass next to him, ”Exactly._

Roman had spent the rest of that day asking questions about his future soulmate (’ _What color is his hair gonna be?’, ‘When am I gonna meet him?_ ’). There was no way for her to know and he still had no answers but that was okay. it was almost time. Only a few more days. Then. Then he would meet him. 

Roman could not wait. He was buzzing with excitement. He had so many questions for them. 

Did his soulmate like musicals? 

How tall was his soulmate?

Could his soulmate dance (He always dreamt of dancing the night away with them)?

There was honestly nothing he hadn’t thought about. 

The days passed agonizingly slowly, Every moment seemed to drag on. Seconds felt more like minutes. 

Finally, _finally_. It was almost the day. 

Roman was bouncing on his feet the entire day. He counted down the minutes. He rushed home after school, almost skipping, to be honest. 

It took him forever to sleep that night, checking every few minutes it hadn’t appeared already. But eventually, his eyes closed shut and he dreamt of (surprise, surprise) his soulmate. 

The next morning, Roman woke up to his sister Claire. 

“Hey dork, get up.” She stood at the side of his bed, shaking him awake. 

“Five more minutes...” He whined and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Hey, Roman. Roman. Remember what day it is today?” The second the words left her mouth, Roman was out of bed. 

He excitedly pulled up his right sleeve and looked all over his arm. Nothing. Well, it should be on his other arm then. Roman wasn’t worried. 

He pulled up his left sleeve and checked that arm. 

It was bare. 

He froze. Then, he slowly looked up to meet Claire’s eyes. They both understood.

This could only mean one thing. 

_He had no soulmate._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARING: ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, MANIPULATIVE DECEIT

Logan had always been fascinated by the idea of soulmates. He, just like every other child, had a million and one questions. But his parents were never exactly home, so, he turned to books. Logan spent all his free time researching. He would visit the bookstore or the library and take as many books as he could possibly carry. Then, he would curl up on his sofa and read for hours on end, not stopping for anything. 

He wanted to know how the name appeared. He wanted to know how a soulmate was chosen. He wanted to know _who_ chose the soulmates. How they were always a ‘perfect match’. 

When he was seven, Logan began his first journal filled with all his notes and theories. The pages quickly filled and a few months in, he had to start a new one. By the time he was ten, he had an entire shelf in his bookshelf dedicated to just his journals.  

~~Logan also just wanted a soulmate. Someone that would care for him because no one else did. Someone that would ask him how his day was and remembers his birthday. Someone that would kiss him good morning and someone that would just _love_ him and-~~

The morning of his sixteenth birthday, Logan woke up at precisely six am with his alarm clock blaring next to him. He stretched out his arms, yawning, and caught a glimpse of the black ink peeking out from under his sleeve. Logan couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. At least 6% of the world population is never assigned a soulmate, he would have hated to be one of them. Logan slowly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the name. 

_‘Damien Lyes’_

Now, if literally anyone else in the world had been in this situation, they would have probably listened to the thousand red flags that immediately went up in Logan’s head

Damien was a liar. He spread rumors and was the number one cause of all breakups and fights. He would just watch the chaos unfold and _laugh_. 

Damien was also very small minded. You were either gay or straight in his head. No bi, trans, or anything. 

And possibly the most disturbing thing was the fact that Damien’s birthday was last month. Logan’s name should have already appeared on his arm so why hadn’t he already come up to him? 

But. 

The facts are facts. Your soulmate is your other half. That meant Damien was his other half. This was how it worked. 

So, Logan went up to Damien that day and they became a couple. For the first two months, Damien was all he ever wanted. He would shower him in love and affection. And Logan was loving it. He finally felt needed. Logan fell head over heels for Damien. 

But then Damien became a bit more aggressive. At first, it was just with small things. Damien holding his hand tighter than he should be. And maybe he pushed him a little bit harsher than he needed to when they were joking around. But it was okay. He didn’t mean it. 

But then one day, Damien snapped. He slapped Logan right across the face, leaving a visible red mark there. He immediately apologized and begged for forgiveness. Promising it would never happen again. 

But it did. Again. And again. 

And Logan just let it happen. 

Because Damien was his soulmate. 

This is what was supposed happened. 

it was only logical. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Patton had always been extremely excited to meet his soulmate. Even the mention of soulmates used to make him smile and giggle.

~~There's also the fact that even then, he already knew his soulmate was too good for him but let's not get into that yet.~~

He still remembered the moment he had first seen their name. 

 

_Patton pushed his sleeve up to reveal the name 'Missy Compliments' written on his arm in the classic, typed writing._

_He couldn't help but giggle. Their last name was 'Compliments', they already sounded perfect._

_A strange, warm feeling bloomed. It was like the joy of Christmas and birthdays and puppies and everything good in the world wrapped into one._

_He could get used to that._

 

Patton remembered their first conversation, which just happened to be on Soulmate Finder (if it wasn't obvious- a website designed to help you find and get in contact with your soulmate.) 

It was probably one of his favorite memories actually. 

  

_Patton was...pretty stressed out right now. He didn't know what to text them. He would type in a few words, hover his thumb over the send button, and then delete the text. It was an endless cycle._

_He picked up his phone and typed out a new text._

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_Hi!! It's Patton and, gosh how do I even say this, I'm your soulmate._

 

_He was about to delete it when his thumb just kind of...slipped?  He sent the text._

_Patton desperately tried to delete it but that's not how it works apparently. He gave up and buried his face in his pillow, ready to spend the rest of his life like that. After a couple seconds of that, a ding came from his phone._

_He scrambled to pick it up and  quickly read the text._

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_DO YOU WANNA GO??_

 

_Patton was confused. Had he said something wrong?_

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3 _

_...out on a date with me,_ _because even after one text, I'm already head over heels for you._

 

_A laugh escaped Patton's lips and the feeling grew._

_He could definitely get used to this._

 

To be entirely honest, there was nothing Patton didn't remember about Missy. 

He remembered every single conversation. ~~Not that that's surprising, he had re-read them so many times.~~

He remembered all of his puns and their 'clickbait insults'.

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_We played basketball today in PE and I failed because I cannot throw D:_

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_...so what your saying is_

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_You got a little MISS-y?? :D_

* * *

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_Sorry I didn't respond earlier!! I had to finish my homework :(((((_

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_We really need to break up..._

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_...YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE SO WE CAN TALK MORE_

Patton especially remembered all of the 'I love you's. 

 

 

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_I know we've just been chatting for a while but I already love you so much_

_\--_

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_I love you too, so incredibly much._

_\--_

_From: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_Have I ever told you how much I love you???_

 

Patton also remembered his joy when Missy first told him that they were coming to visit him. The way that he couldn't stop smiling for days and all hsi worries just washed away. The light happy feeling. The feeling of being whole. 

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_AAAAAAAaaaaaAAAA_

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_!!!!!YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!!!!!_

 

_To: Missy <3 <3 <3_

_!!!I'M SQUEALING!!!!!_

 

But Patton also remembered the feeling he got when he heard the news. 

 

**_'The plane crashed...there were no survivors...I'm sorry'_ **

_The words echoed in his head. He stumbled to a nearby wall and slid onto the ground._

_A feeling of pure utter defeat began to replace the warm, fuzzy feeling he used to._

___'therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors__ _ __therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors'__ _ _

_He became numb._

__'therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors _ _therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors'_____ _

_He could vaguely feel someone rubbing his back, and whispering him something._

____'therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors__ _ __therewerenosurvivorst _herewerenosurvivorst_ _herewerenosurvivors'__ _ _ _

_He reached a hand up to cover his face and he felt something wet._

_When did he start crying?_

_It didn't matter. Tears were running down his face. A sob echoed throughout the room.\\\_

_He felt so numb yet so full of despair._

 


End file.
